Traditional services, for example, Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) based services such as UPnP AP 1.0, internet services, file sharing services, etc., are client-server based. Usually each network device runs the service. Services in a distributed network such as an extended service set (ESS) mesh network are distributed to one or more devices of the network. As services become distributed, behavior changes in one service in one device should be percolated throughout the network to similar services running on other devices. Traditional approaches to collaborating behavior change throughout the network may result in prohibitive management of multiple devices. The increase in needs for management increase the complexity and costs associated with maintaining a mesh network.